Between
by DrowningHeta
Summary: Mafia AU. Singer and heir to the mafia throne Lovina Vargas has made a fatal mistake, her treachery is known and she has mere days left. Days she cannot spend with her love, but she knows she will spend her last moments with him.


_Mafia!au: Lovina decided to make a stand, one that would end up costing her own life- and not being shot down dramatically at a distance by a man in uniform like she would have liked, but by someone close and precious,_

_**Between**_

"_We are not together here  
Though we lie entwined  
To make room for the other presence  
We both draw back in our minds  
I have a prophecy  
Threatening to spill into words  
This growing certainty  
Of __Over__"_

**/-Lovina Vargas, 23yo, Hispanic-/**

The words were accompanied by a somewhat out-of-focus picture, and while it was clear enough to be able to identify the young woman, but it simply did not do her justice, or at least that was how Antonio felt. It made her big brown eyes seem narrower, less expressionistic, her dark auburn hair lanky and coarse instead of soft and poufy, her pout more feral than the displeased expression he was so used to.

It showed her and identified the young Italian woman, but it wasn't reflective of her, especially that night. Once again Antonio was left speachless by her beauty, hypnotised by all that she was, on that summer night before her performance, her hair had been straightened and piled carefully on her head to form an intricate and lovely bun. Loose as though it could fall out with a couple ruffles, heavy eyeliner highlighted her eyes, making the chocolate brown seem more passionate, more emotionous and bright under the bright stage lights. A light green dress ended just below her knees, decorated with dark green ruffles and bows, and as she stared out at the waiting crowd, face passive, all those who knew her would have recognised the tension in her childlike face.

Then there was Antonio. No last name, no middle name, just Antonio- Toni if he considered you friend.

He sat silently and alone, playing inconspicuously with a slip of paper and a wine glass as he watched the stage. It was a high class competition that welcomed few but the best singers on the country, gentle mauves blended into the milky walls, carved and decorated by marble. The guards too, were worth noting, black suited and situated both inside the building and out

It made Antonio nervous.

The lights dimmed dramatically.

Antonio leaned forward and reached into suit jacket, somehow oddly comforted by the cold steel his hand was greeted with, and was forever grateful the lights wouldn't allow him to be seen. Taps echoed coolly in the space as Lovina made her way to the microphone, with a nod to the orchestra. The music started before she started singing, voice soft and gentle, despite her usually fiery temper.

The melody started, sweet on the ears.

"There once was a time I was sure of the bond,

When my hands

And my tongue

And my thoughts were enough.

We are the same but our lives move along"

The song was taught to her by a childhood friend, who learnt it from his mother. The same friend she had grown up with, who played by her side even when everyone else left. The same boy who worked in the tomato fields and always brought some back for her, presenting them as though they were flowers.

The harmony surrounded Antonio, memories drowned him, dragging him back to the past, forgetting the present and ignoring what was to come.

"And the third one between replaces what once was love."

The tune was light and heavenly, blending perfectly into the rises and falls of Lovina's voice, without flaw, and burdened with unbearably sadness overs could only guess at. It was wretched and held too much meaning to them both, and through it all Antonio's eyes never once strayed from Lovina's swaying form as she gripped the microphone tightly in two sweaty hands.

She looked up and their gazes met and held.

"There's no denying we feel the third one- we do."

Just like that it broke and she swept her eyes over the crowd, watching in rapt attention.

"I'm tired of hiding and so are you."

Breathing deeply, evenly and carefully Antonio waited for the song's end, he could give her a while longer; she had a gorgeous voice, why waste such a stunning performance?

The drums, the piano, and many instruments Antonio could not name wove into the thread of the music beneath her words, rising and falling with her voice.

He joined in on the applause, rising to his feet to give a standing ovation like so many others in the crowd. He didn't stand out, wearing a similar black suit as all the other men, though his was accompanied by a green dress shirt ti compliment his own emerald eyes. Her gaze found his, brown eyes against emerald green, passive to distress. Denial to acceptance.

She was a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"A dance, ma'am?" he asked, walking up to her, and offering her an ungloved hand, and standing there like an idiot as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"A breath of fresh air, perhaps?" Antonio changed tactics smiling lopsidedly, and they soon walked out to the balcony, her hand resting on his forearm. It was a pity, Antonio felt, he would have like to dance with her one last time

As though she had it planned, as soon as she walked out, she went towards the stairs leading down to the lake, and Antonio had to hurry to catch up with her, confused by the sudden change.

"A beautiful night." Lovina murmured, stretching her arms above her head as she drank in the sight of the half-moon hovering over the waters she was not surprised by the feeling of something hard and cold being pushed up against her head, and she shivered despite the warm summer night.

"Yes it is." Antonio agreed, tone sombre, heart heavy and of ice, looking out at the lake, appreciating its aesthetic beauty, the moonlight reflecting off it like silver. And he guided her from behind across to the boardwalk on the other side of the lake, one hand placed on her waist, the other securely holding the glock to her head.

""

It was late at night, and the partygoers were leaving, pleasantries and kisses on the cheek were exchanged, it had been noticed that the young singer was no longer in the room, but presumed she was merely outside, watching the scenery as avidly as she had earlier in the day. A few members screamed at the gunshot while some froze, wine glasses falling to the floor, decorating the stone with dark red liquid like blood, shock written over their features. The bullet had not come from far, but was distant enough not to cause pandemonium, as police were called.

""

"No pleasing drama

In subtle averted eyes

The swelling fermata

As the chord dies"

The words were choked out as the water splashed, as Antonio's voice called out softly, shaking and cracking, eyes fixated on the water, the ripples from the splash entrancing him, hand gun still smoking, and only to be chucked into the inky depths as well. The tune was in his head and on his tongue, Antonio could feel the song in his hands, and the lifeblood of his love.

_Umm, so I suppose I should explain this one a bit. First of all, Between is by Vienna Teng and it is beautiful. Go look it up- go on. So here Antonio had to kill Lovina, who probably was planning on betraying the family and Antonio was probably part of the plan but lovina was found up and he was given the task, he didn't want to, but he had to keep up appearences, and she would die anyway, so he took it up. I know, shitty reasoning, I'll probably come up with something better soon and change it for that… yeah. Just in case you were wondering, her body fell into the lake. Righteo, I am off to read some hardcore NSFW spamano doujins to cheer myself up._


End file.
